


Вечный сушняк

by Wayward_jr



Series: 90 proof [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: богохульный бессмысленный крэк.<br/>Сэм и Дин совращают Кастиэля текилой и Читос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный сушняк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternally Needing Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7131) by eighth_horizon. 



> Беты: belana, First of May.  
> Большое спасибо Мэвис, Мерри и Rassda за своевременные подсказки.

_Освобождаю ангела, заключенного в этом мраморе_

Микеланджело

_Кто-то должен пообломать этого засранца._

Дин Винчестер

 

Сэм услышал их, когда сидел на кровати и читал «66 печатей: как освободить Люцифера. Пособие для чайников» (книгу кто-то подсунул под дверь прошлой ночью). Снова ругаются. Заранее закатив глаза и попросив небо послать ему терпения, он отложил книгу. Именно в этот момент Дин ворвался в номер, грохнув дверью.

Сэм увидел, как его брат прямиком направился к кровати, встал на колени и молитвенно сложил руки на покрывале.

\- Господи, забери своего проклятого ангела назад. Он меня уже достал до усрачки. Аминь.

С порывом ветра в номер вступил Кастиэль, от праведного гнева вытянувшийся в струну. Несмотря на средний рост нынешнего тела, комната в его присутствии сразу стала меньше.

\- Дин Винчестер!

Зеркала на потолке угрожающе зазвенели. Сэм на всякий случай пристроил на голове подушку и достал телефон в ожидании удачного кадра.

Дин проигнорировал их обоих.

\- Пост скриптум: подари моему брату Сэму пони, чтобы он, наконец, перестал быть таким эмо и прекратил возиться с демонами. Аминь еще раз.

\- Ты самый невыносимый представитель рода человеческого, - произнес Кастиэль, указывая пальцем на Дина. – Я больше не намерен терпеть подобное нахальство.

\- Ну и в чем дело, Дуракиэль? – сказал Дин, не вставая с колен. – Ты потребовал от меня уважения, но я сказал, чтобы ты перестал таскаться за мной, повторяя свои мантры, лишенные всякого смысла. Просто вали назад на свою Леденцовую Гору (1) или откуда ты там. Уверен, Господь все поймет.

За спиной Кастиэля начали сгущаться тени, а его руки стали похожи на когти. Он начал наступать на Дина, но замер в ту же секунду, как Сэм произнес: «Эй, эй! Не убий!»

Кастиэль снова ткнул пальцем в Дина:

\- Ты лжец, вор и распутник и достоин кары избиения.

\- Из-за того, что у тебя встает на любую драку, нам не удалось элементарным образом договориться! А всего-то надо было доехать до места назначения, сев в автобус, – мгновенно среагировал Дин.

Сэм вздохнул.

 - Не надо цитировать «Догму», Дин, он все равно не поймет. Может, вам снять номер на двоих?

Дин вскочил на ноги.

\- Я не трахаюсь с отстойными налоговыми инспекторами, даже если у них внутри особая ангельская начинка!

\- Я не совокупляюсь с людьми!

\- Совокупляюсь? – Дин удивленно уставился на разъяренного ангела. – Чувак, тебе надо расслабиться.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы «расслабиться», - ответил Кастиэль. Он все еще сердился, хотя уже не испытывал жгучего желания превратить Дина в кирпич.

\- Мне не нужны твои небесные заморочки, - сказал Дин. – Надо нам надраться, Сукаэль.

 

Двадцать минут спустя  они уже были в ближайшем баре. Перед ними стоял ровный ряд стопок с текилой.

\- Господь сотворил алкоголь, - сказал Дин. – А Бен Франклин сказал, что пиво – доказательство любви Божьей.

-  Вечно тебе нужны доказательства и чем крепче, тем лучше, - сказал Кастиэль, неодобрительно окинув взглядом бар. – Это неподходящее место для определения нашего следующего шага. И мое нынешнее тело не пьет.

\- Почему я не удивлен? – сказал Дин Сэму, сидящему с другой стороны Кастиэля. Они расположились в дальнем конце стойки, плотно зажав ангела между собой. – Ну же, просто попробуй. Это сделано из кактуса, так что все будет нормально. Сними свой чертов плащ, ты в нем похож на ангела смерти над Гоморрой, и опрокинь стопку.

Кастиэль вздохнул.

Дин взял солонку.

\- Сначала ты должен лизнуть руку.

\- Ни за что!

\- Тогда это сделает Сэм

Вместо ответа Сэм выпил две стопки подряд.

\- Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь ни с кем лизаться.

Дин схватил правую руку Кастиэля, положил ее на стойку, окунул пальцы в текилу и намочил руку ангела. Кастиэль выглядел слегка смущенным, но не стал возражать, когда Дин посолил ему тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Думай об этом как о ритуале, - сказал Дин.

Сэм хмыкнул.

Кастиэль запрокинул голову и просто набрал текилу в рот вместо того, чтобы осушить рюмку.  На этой ноте они покинули бар номер один.

 

\- Тебе точно пора прекратить эти дела, - сказал Дин, быстро идя к машине. – Лады? Больше никаких выбитых окон. Тебе придется найти другой способ самовыражения.

Кастиэль лишь снова вытер рот рукавом.

\- Отвратительно. Предосудительно.

\- Ну, местная текила всегда такая, - ответил Дин. – Давай заключим сде... эээ, то есть давай договоримся, что в следующий раз я достану тебе хорошую выпивку, а ты ничего не разрушишь, идет?

\- Я собираюсь остановить нашу экскурсию прямо сейчас. Как я уже говорил, у нас есть более важные дела.

\- У тебя впереди целая вечность, возьми выходной, Хопалонг Кэссидиэль (2), - заметил Дин.

Сэм уселся на заднее сидение и подумал, доживут ли они до завтрашнего утра.

 

-  Ты мне очень нравишься, - Кастиэль обнял Дина за плечи. – А сейчас я, может быть, даже немного люблю тебя.

По всей видимости, джин с тоником хорошо влияют на ангелов Господних.

\- Господи Иисусе, - устало произнес Сэм, опираясь локтями на столик.

\- Его я тоже любил, - сказал Кастиэль. – Хороший человек. Раньше тут было много хороших людей. А сейчас совсем мало осталось. Но ты – хороший, Дин.

 - Ну, теперь я точно знаю, что ты – пьян, - заметил Дин. – Но если ты меня снова начнешь лапать, я из тебя отбивную сделаю, понял, чувак?

\- Нет проблем, чувак, - ответил Кастиэль. – А можно мне еще Читос? Мне очень нравятся Читос.

 

 - Тогда я сказал Лаатиэль (3): «Ведь им показали достаточно, чтобы поверить», а она ответила: «Род их многочисленен, но жизнь коротка, и да, они смотрят, но не видят». Я напомнил ей о книгах, скрижалях, Библии, а она сказала, что карающие и судящие ангелы все еще будут нужны, принимая во внимание то, как мы, являясь отражением Его совершенства, видим бесчисленные случаи низвержения тела Христова за действия настолько вопиющие, насколько человек может поступить.

Кастиэль допивал уже пятый стакан джина с тоником и рассказывал им невнятные истории, которые, может, и имели успех в Раю, но для людей были смертельно скучными.

Сэм  подумал, что понятия о забавном сильно отличаются у людей и ангелов.

Дин хлопнул Кастиэля по плечу.

\- Это ведь только раз случилось? Большое Падение?

\- А, да, конечно. Тем не менее, мы бессмертны и ничто, кроме полного уничтожения нашей сущности, нам не грозит. И мы помним все. Я знал многих Падших.

Он опустил глаза, выглядя более человечным, чем когда-либо.

\- Это все неважно. Я часто думаю, может быть, мне стоило пойти с ними.

Дин прикрыл рот Кастиэля рукой и с ужасом посмотрел вверх, а Сэм спрятался под меню.

Когда ничего похожего на наказание не произошло (не считая того, что кто-то заказал в музыкальном автомате Maroon 5), Дин отпустил Кастиэля.

\- Чувак, в следующий раз, когда будешь нести всякую хрень, отойди от нас на пару миль.

\- Я здесь бесполезен, - сказал Кастиэль, повесив голову. – Я не смог остановить открытие печатей, не смог заставить тебя поверить в Бога, вообще не могу ничего сделать правильно. С тем же успехом я мог быть Падшим и занять сторону победителей.

И он разрыдался.

\- Молодец, Дин, - сказал Сэм, поддерживая пьяного рыдающего ангела. – За это ты снова попадешь в Ад.

\- Да откуда же мне было знать, что у него проблемы с самооценкой.

 

Придерживать волосы и галстук блюющего ангела вряд ли было тем видом искупления  грехов, который Дин ожидал, но он решил, что позже это все равно зачтется.

 

Дин еще раз преклонил колени у своей кровати.

\- Господи, пожалуйста, не гневайся за то, что я укатал твоего посланца в стельку. Э-э-э, я имел ввиду, напоил. Ему действительно был нужен выходной, и в этом он тоже не виноват. Так что… э-э-э… Просто не обращай внимания. Я постараюсь лучше вести себя. И не слушай то, что он сказал подшофе, он ничего такого не имел ввиду. Ладно. Спасибо.  Аминь.

Он уже начал вставать, но передумал и снова молитвенно сложил руки.

\- И не забирай его назад. Я не это хотел сказать. Он нормальный парень. Ну, ты понимаешь. Аминь.

 

 Раздев его, они обнаружили, что святой налоговик был в обыкновенных трусах, не семейниках. Или это уже Кастиэль успел неплохо прошвырнуться по магазинам. Сэм отказался сделать фотографии. Кастиэля уложили на кровать Дина, а последний, в качестве дальнейшего искупления грехов, растянулся на полу, на Сэмовом покрывале.

 

 - Мне кажется, мое тело умирает, - прохрипел Кастиэль, лежа поперек кровати, прикрывая глаза рукой. – Ты – мстительный еретик.

Ангел, страдающий похмельем, не отличался великодушием.

\- Ты не умираешь, налоговик не умирает, никто тут не умирает, - сказал Дин. – Заткнись и прими тайленол, витамин В и побольше апельсинового сока. Скоро все пройдет, обещаю.

Сэм покачал головой, глядя, как Дин изобразил удар кинжалом, а потом пистолетный выстрел над телом ангела.

\- А, точно, - сказал Дин, - твое тело уже мертво. Я застрелил и зарезал его. Прости. Тем не менее, витамины и сок… Черт, я не знаю, все выливается. Хоть попытайся.

Кастиэль, не открывая глаза, полузадушено раздраженно заворчал.

Они засунули его в душ, а потом Дин кинул ему джинсы, футболку и  рубашку. Он был почти одного с Дином размера. Сэм подал черные очки.

\- Хоть раз не будешь выделяться, - сказал Дин.

Кастиэль никак не отреагировал.

\- Сэмюэль, ты тоже хороший. Я вчера забыл это упомянуть. Пожалуйста, постарайся таким остаться.

Сэм пожал плечами. В номере было слишком темно, чтобы он мог разобрать выражение  обычно столь загадочных голубых глаз ангела.

\- Э-э-э… спасибо.

Кастиэль прокашлялся.

\- Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно за вчерашние события?

\- Я ничего не помню, - сказал Дин.

\- Я  тоже, - подтвердил Сэм.

Кастиэль смотрел на них по-прежнему без эмоций. Дин почесал затылок, а Сэм притворился, что на обоях очень интересный рисунок.

\- Лжецы, - сказал Кастиэль в конце концов. Только это больше не звучало как обвинение.

Дин покачнулся на пятках.

\- Щекотливая ситуация.

\- У меня еще много дел, - внезапно произнес Кастиэль.

 - А, ну ладно. Типа увидимся, – сказал Дин.

Уходя, Кастиэль шлепнул Дина по заднице и успел скрыться раньше, чем Дин смог отреагировать, а Сэм – перестать смеяться.

________

(1) [Песня Биг Рока](http://noctu-vigilus.livejournal.com/211117.html)  
(2) [Hopalong Cassidy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hopalong_Cassidy%22>http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hopalong_Cassidy)  
(3) [Архангел](http://www.archangelswisdom.com/Archangel_Lahatiel_Lahabiel_Lahariel_Labezerin_Labusi_Lamas_Lamassu.htm)


End file.
